Sing Sweet Nightingale
by Kittie Emily
Summary: There were many thoughts rolling in Robin's mind at the current moment. The biggest and clearest one was the fact that this battle didn't have him feeling the aster. At all. Rated M for Rape
1. Cause

_This story was written for my wife, __**Unleash the Shadow**__._

_Rated M for rape. M/M_

_You have been warned._

_-000-_

There were many thoughts rolling in Robin's mind at the current moment. The biggest and clearest one was the fact that this battle didn't have him feeling the aster. _At all_.

First of all, the Injustice League had decided it was going to target the Young Justice division. It was almost noticeable who was in charge.

Joker.

The crazed clown had everyone paired off to fight one another. Robin had demanded to go one on one with the Clowned Prince of Crime from Gotham City; (_even though Joker had almost begged to go against Robin himself_) it had to be him. Only he knew the Clown well enough not to be gravely injured. Though, they were for the most part evenly matched. Though, in the course of the team's battle, it seemed Ivy had caused Wally serious harm and he was down for the count. Robin wanted to desperately go to his friend's aid but the Clown wasn't holding back. The Boy Wonder couldn't leave the crazed man alone for a moment.

"Oh-ho-ho, Boy Blunder!~" Robin's head snapped back as he threw himself backwards into a series of back hand springs trying he best not to be hit with the Liquid Cement. He knew he was pretty dead if the stuff touched him, a non-moving Robin was a dead Robin. He lunged to the side, rolling on the ground; meanwhile he grabbed three explosive disks and threw them near Joker's feet. He rolled back into a standing position. There was smoke billowing in the air clouding his vision and obstructing any chance of viewing the crazed clown without assistance.

_Shit._

Robin couldn't see the aberration of a man anymore and that, alone, set him on edge. He moved through the area, covering his mouth. His white-out guards were glowing in the smoke to help the Boy Wonder see through the confusion. He felt something grab his ankle. That startled the teen as he felt his body smack against the unforgiving ground. Something dove into the nape of his neck; he knew he should have been able to block the blow but…

_Oh. _

How hadn't he noticed? He felt his limbs feeling heavier during the fight. Why hadn't he taken notice to the feeling? Why hadn't he perceived something as obvious as _that_? If Batman was here, he'd be dissatisfied with his work. Robin felt the ground beneath him, rigid and painfully hard; even though they were fighting on a grassy field somewhere in the Plains of Central America.

"Lights out, Bird Brains." There was another smack to his head as the world blurred out and he fell into a dark abyss of nothingness.

-000-

Robin slowly came to. His eyes peeled open from under his mask, which he wasn't surprised he still had on. The Joker never needed or wanted to know the identities behind the masks he and Bruce wore. His legs felt oddly cold, he scrunched his nose as he tried to pull his legs up to gain some warmth to them. He shivered as he felt the table underneath him had a cold, metallic surface. He also found that his limbs were held in place by metal cuffs; two on the upper part of his arms while another set had his wrist, his thighs and ankles also had the same treatment. There wasn't a way out of this unless he could get his pick-pocketing kit out of his gloves. He moved his fingers together only to find flesh met flesh. He crumpled his eyebrows together. Joker was getting smarter.

_Shit_.

Robin blinked the blurriness from his vision as he took a look around. He moved his head to see his chest and legs were bare. _Odd_. But then he noticed something shiny. He pushed himself off the table and found he was wearing the scaly atrocity that he had left behind after he turned ten years old. He let his head fall back as he groaned. He wasn't even going to comment on the fact he was wearing his pixie boots as well.

Joker was a very, _very_ sick individual if he was wearing these articles of clothing. The reason they had gotten rid of the scaly underoos was because of the spike in pedophiles letting themselves get caught just to have a chance to touch the roos. Robin took a shaky breath remembering how close to being touched he had been in those days, he was glad to have shed the scales for pants. Plus he didn't get as cold in the Gotham winters anymore.

But Robin's thoughts moved elsewhere, leaving behind the old, disgruntled thoughts that would plague only his memories. He thought for a moment. His eyes enlarged in confusion.

_How did the Chaplain of Chicanery get his Uniform off? _

Robin knew he had a million and eight traps on his uniform so only a select few people knew how to get it off. His nose twitched in disgust the more he thought about the fact that the _Joker_ had stripped and clothed him. He let a shiver roll through his body as he could feel the goosebumps rose on his skin. He was cold and disturbed.

"Kukuku…"

Robin stiffened, his muscles compressed into themselves preparing his body to lash out at the impending danger. When the Boy Wonder didn't see the person whose voice had echoed in the room he relaxed only for his body to tense again as he saw the Clowned Prince of Crime leisurely _skip_ to him. The maniac clown moved next to him, Robin could see the freak's eyes roll down his body. The look caused an uncomfortable shiver to tumble through his body.

"What's that, Bird-Boy? Like it when Uncle J looks at you like… _this_." Robin's eyes involuntarily moved to see Joker giving his best predatory grin as the man's gloves clad hands caressed the bare skin of his arm. The teen shook at the touch, trying his best to move away from the man that was a walking immoral omen.

"Well, Bird-Blunder, I'd think you'd like this. Isn't _this_ what Batman does to make you feel better?" The voice dropped to a lower, sadder sounding voice.

"Doesn't Batman _touch_ you like this when the nightmares come?" The Joker hands moved to Robin's shoulder. He could feel the clown's fingers nimbly rubbing his shoulders trying to relax him. If anything it set too many alarms off in his head. He tried to pull his arms out from their metal prison but the table would not give.

"Oh, Boy Wonder… Wonder Boy… don't you _enjoy_ it when the Bat makes you throw your legs over his shoulders?" Robin stiffened; Joker's breath was warm in his ear as the teen paled.

"W-what?" Robin stuttered out, appalled that the man would even assume such a thing of his father-figure. No, Batman… Bruce was a better man than that! Bruce would never…

"Didn't you like it when he'd make you take it all? With only your… _saliva_ as the much needed lubrication?" The Joker chuckled out his hyena laugh, moving his face from the disgusted teen's ears. Robin watched the Joker take off his gloves he opened his mouth to snarl out how wrong he was until he found the leather glove in his mouth.

"Oh, hush Robbiepoo. No _nee-hed_ to get your roos in a bunch. Hehe! Uncle J will take just as much care of you as the mean ole Bats! Maybe might even let you have some fun instead of the old dry smut the Bat makes you perform."

Robin tried his best to get the leather glove from his mouth only to have tape placed upon his mouth. It secured the leather glove of a gag in place. Robin growled in distain of the action the freak performed.

"Oh come on, Little Bats. I know how much that excited you but try not to get off without me, hehe! I just need to get a little audience rolling…" The Joker was gone in an instant, almost… ghost like. Robin let his thoughts swirl around in his head, he knew some villains thought Batman and Robin were more than a Dynamic Duo (well of course they were they were a father and son team!) But apparently some thought… Robin felt sick to his stomach. How could anyone ever assume that he and Bruce…? No! It wasn't… it couldn't…

But the more he thought about it the more it seemed to look like _that_. Batman and Robin could finish each other's sentences. They move like a well-oiled machine without the base need to even speak to each other. Both would fight to the death to save each other. Both seemed livelier with the other. They were almost a pedophile's fantasy. The pedophilic freak being Batman, of course, while their little fancy with him, as the Boy Wonder. Robin felt a bit of bile rise in his throat at the thoughts. No, Bruce wouldn't ever think of him like that.

…_Could he?_

'_No._' Robin thought to himself, trying his best to shut the traitorous thoughts from his mind. Bruce could do no evil in his opinion. Robin's attention soon turned to the Joker as the crazed lunatic moved into the room with a tri-pod camera. It looked like it had cost a pretty penny. Robin watched the man silently work, more enthralled in the actions. What was he doing? Why did he need a camera?

Robin paled at the thought. Was Joker going to beat him and televise it? No, NO. He couldn't let Batman see him like this. He couldn't let Batman see the failure he created.

"Kukukuuuu." He set up a small speaker next to it as well. The Boy Wonder was suddenly startled by what was happening. Joker was making a two-way com set. Whoever was watching would get to hear and see what was happening and then make _comments_ about it. This would not end well for him. He felt his throat dry out as he suddenly started to panic.

_Fuck_.

'_Come on Grayson, get it together_!' Robin yelled to himself but he couldn't stop the noises from escaping his throat. He started to shake violently in his metallic prison. He didn't see it but he felt the tape being ripped off his face and the glove pulled out of his mouth.

"Shooosh, little Robbie, Uncle J's here. Shhhh, Uncle J's here. Don't panic…" Joker's voice seemed frighteningly sincere as he felt the hand rubbing his shoulder. Robin gasped for air; he was having a full blown panic attack at this point. It appeared almost surreal that the clown was trying to calm the teen vigilante down but the Boy Wonder assumed there was an ulterior motive behind that action. But Robin's body responded to it, it slowly calmed down as the freak continued the ministrations. He found himself relaxing as his throat and mouth felt sore and dry.

Joker removed himself reluctantly, Robin could tell. The man continued to hook up the camera almost… slowly. As if to drag out the time they spent in the same room together. Robin felt his head fall flat against the cold table. He just needed to breathe. That was all. His brain was just freaking out over everything. Joker was _not_ being kind to him. No, he had an ulterior motive.

_He always did_.

"_Joker._" There was a growl of a voice that sent chills down the young vigilante's spine. His body suddenly felt warmer, Batman was watching. He could hear his partner's voice on the other end of the room where the speaker was.

"Oh _Bats_! So Gh-lad you could make it. I wasn't sure if you'd make it! Already had to make sure the kid didn't kill himself already, tch, thought you taught him better." Joker cooed and prodded each word that was precisely picked for the event. It made Robin's stomach almost fall through his back. He just wanted to shrink until he ceased to exist. He had played right into Joker's hands.

"_Joker_." The voice growled out once more. The voice demanded answers to the silent question in his mind. Robin felt the need to reply to the voice like he had been trained to do since he was nine.

"Batman…" Robin said weakly, his throat hadn't recovered but he needed to let his father know he was okay.

"Shush, now, Robbiepoo. Let the big boys talk… well maybe you're allowed since you are _quite_ the big boy." Joker purred out the last part which made Robin's skin crawl.

"Y-You're disgusting…" Robin tried to yell but it came out almost as a whine. He felt weak, what the hell? And really warm. _Really warm._ He almost thought he'd start to sweat from the heat.

"_Joker, what are you doing?_" The sentence was a question but it was growled out like a statement. Robin felt like speaking but couldn't find the energy. It was really starting to bother him how hot he felt. He tried to move but only found the situation to increasingly get worse every time he moved a muscle.

"Oh, I'm just getting a lit-hitle taste of what you get ev-her-y night!" The Joker cackled, slapping his knee as he laughed.

"Wha…what did you do… to… me…" Robin tried to speak but his words were getting lost in his gasps. God, he felt so incredibly hot. It was painful. He wanted to move but he knew he'd just agitate the pain. He was in a lose-lose situation here.

"Oh you.~ You're both the Tenacious Twosome! Coming at me from both sides, hehe! _I like it!_" The psychopath purred out moving to the table where Robin was forcibly attached to.

"Now, tell how it feels when I do…" The Master of Maudlin Mockery placed his gloveless hand onto Robin's forehead. The teen vigilante leaned his forehead into the hand as it pulled away, the coolness of the Joker's hand felt magnificent against Robin's fevered skin.

"Uh-uh-uh! Sorry, Robbie, can't have you getting _all_ the satisfaction ju-hust yet! I've gotta plan for you." The Joker's hand cupped the teen's face; his thumb rubbed little circles on the high of the Boy Wonder's cheeks.

"Just gotta let the…" The clown's hand moved lower, the older man let his nail dig lightly into the pale skin of the younger male. The action left a red mark in its place. Robin's mouth moved open as he tried to breathe through it. It didn't feel like he could actually breathe through his nose anymore.

"Oh, splendid I think it's working _just_ fine! Getting yourself worked up into a frenzy already, Little Bat? Such a shame, you act like such a _virgin_." Joker cooed out, his fingers had moved to Robin's chest. His thumb rolled around the innocent vigilante's quite erect nipple. In response to the action the bird on his table gave a weak groan.

"_Joker, stop it. __**Now**_." Batman's voice growled and yelled at the screen. The man behind the speaker knew what was going to happen and he was trying his damn-est to stop it.

The clown squeezed onto the nub; earning him a disgusted whimper from the boy on the table.

"Here's the thing, Batsy. I only let you see this much, so you could see how I'm… going to violate your little birdie. He'll be _mine_ forever and ever…" Joker chuckled clapping his hands.

"Won't that be _fun_ Robbie-baby?" He just earned a small groan from the teen that writhed on the metal table.

Robin looked out of his haze covered eyes and watched the clown move out of his line of vision. He felt sick to his stomach, was he really…? He could feel a too familiar ache in his lower extremities that came around at the worst possible moments. He could feel how suddenly tight his 'roos' felt against him. He groaned again as he felt the table being moved around in a spinning motion.

"Oh Robbie, let Uncle J fix you right up! Trust me, Boy-Blunder, you'll be feeling more relaxed than after your noisy sessions with the Bat!" Any intelligent retort was lost in his heated mind. He couldn't think much less talk. He just laid there, hoping this would all end soon. He didn't hear Batman yelling so he assumed the connection was no longer active.

The Clown Prince of Crime placed his hand above Robin's heart, smirking widely. The teen's heart was pounding away like it was supposed to.

"Now, now Robbie. You gotta tell me what you like, 'kay?" The Joker's voice contained wanton lust and pure _need_ in its voice. It almost made Robin wonder how long the clown had been trying to hide it. He felt the hem of his scaly underwear being lowered, low enough to expose most of him but not low enough to let him free. Robin mewled, accidently, at the friction that was produced.

"Oh isn't that cute, he _mewls!_ Maybe, instead of Robin, we should call you Cat or Catlad… Batman and Catlad! Kukuku, I could get used to _that._" The Joker grabbed the reproductive organ with his hands before he removed it. He seemed to think for a moment before just placing two fingers on the appendage. The clown rubbed small, tight circles on the teen's aching problem. Robin pushed his head into the table as he bit his lip.

_No, he wasn't enjoying himself. No, he really wasn't!_

"Oh come on, little bird. Sing for me will you? You made such beautiful noises earlier." The Joker cooed, trying to lure the boy into breaking that annoying vow of silence. The clown was getting impatient and the hard on in his own pants wasn't going to be settled if this boy wouldn't scream for him. He tried being a more forceful with his ministrations to the Boy Wonder's throbbing member. Joker made a noise similar to a squeal when he finally received a shaking mewling moan once more from the boy. He wanted to hear more, the crazed clown just wanted the noise to soak the air around him but Robin was resisting. The Boy Blunder just kept resisting _all_ his attempts to make the young vigilante feel fantastic. The Prince of Crime sighed through his nose. He wasn't going to get his wish, so he'd take it. Forcibly.

"Well then… it seems I'll have to take a more… _drastic_ measure." The Joker's voice was low and promised nothing but pain. The Minister of Trickery removed the cuffs from Robin's thighs and legs. He smirked even more when he noticed the teen had no fight in him. He hadn't tried to break out of his upper bonds.

"Oh Blunder-boy, are you submitting to me? That's _so_ sweet of you.~" The man purred out. The clown pulled off the scaly underwear the covered the teen vigilante's severely distracting problem.

Robin couldn't concentrate. Not in the least bit. Time seemed like it was going by so slowly before everything seemed to fast forward. He couldn't move his body felt like it was inflamed lead being thrown into the sun. And then he felt his legs being moved. Pushed up and spread. He groaned in pain and a lesser bit of ecstasy. He started to pant, his body just kept responding to things he didn't understand.

_Pain_.

Robin squeezed his shut as he whimpered in in pain. He felt something splitting him. He didn't understand. No he never understood.

"Boy Blunder you're so… tight." Robin could hear a moan and a grunt. He felt uncomfortable. He just wanted to get away now. He felt something slam into him. Hit it something that made him so nauseous yet it was better than anything he had felt before (even then it was muddied by the pain throbbing through muscles he hadn't even known existed). White stars filled his blurred vision. It felt like that for not too much longer.

He felt his eyes shut. His body was spent, from what? He hadn't done anything…? He felt his body relax as something felt moving _in_ him. Was that even possible? He didn't understand. He didn't think he'd ever understand. He felt his body give in to its exhausted state as he lost consciousness.

_-000-_

Batman growled, throwing his fist in to the keyboard of the Bat-Computer. He growled as he watched what was happening to his partner. His _son_. He growled loudly, knowing Robin's body would respond. The Joker had drugged his ward. He felt his skin crawl, he knew the teen wasn't ready to face the Joker alone but the Bat

was on a mission for the Justice League, he had to let the kid go.

Robin was being raped and it was his fault for not getting there in time.

Bruce's heart started to thud in his chest as he watched the kid mumble out his alias. Was he begging for him to save him? Bruce's eyes darted to the side, Joker had split the trace on his camera to forty eight different signals. He was trying to get to his son before the disgusting creep could finish himself off, which seemed like it was not going to happen. His eyes darted to the side when he found he had an address. He could be there in less than ten minutes. He moved from the computer, cutting off the communication. He hoped he could get there in time.

_-000-_

Joker removed himself from the boy; he frowned when he noticed the teen had passed out about half way through his fucking. He rolled his eyes; the teen probably did that to the Bats too. Maybe he'd need to leave a little note for the big, scary Bat to help the kid's endurance so next time their fun could be mutual. Make him able to last through a good fucking. He laughed almost thinking how the kid would get on in life without the ability. Though, he had time to learn… he was only _thirteen_ after all. The Joker pulled his pants up as he grabbed a permanent marker from the ground that he had brought in earlier.

'_Dear Bat-brains,_

_Robbie-baby was a nice fuck. Plenty good, you're teaching him well. But you need to teach the kid how to not _pass out_ in the middle of a great time. I'll be back for him again soon._

_Joker '_

Joker looked at his work before he grabbed his things and left the boy on the slab, before he follow left the room he turned and looked at the marker covered, red Robin. He bit his lip, enjoying the sight before him. Ugh, he felt turned on _yet again_. He puffed his chest up and left. He _really_ needed to be gone before the Bats came into the area.

"See you again, _real_ soon, Robbiepoo.~" With that he slinked out into the shadows of the bright area of Central City. He slinked away into a lesser known corroder to get back to Gotham. He wasn't a fan of the Flash, rather dull compared to his nemeses.

At least the Bats had a sense of humor. The Flash and his crew were…

Well.

_B-O-R-I-N-G._

_-000-_

Batmen kicked open the door, growling as his eyes meet a lit room. He could see the camera still there. His eyes moved over to the table, he could see Robin's flushed shoulder as the child shook on the cold surface. Batman threw an explosive disk at the camera, effectively destroying it while he crossed into the room next to Robin. He hadn't seen the teen vigilante's uniform in the warehouse they were in. He wrinkled his noise at the lack of clothing. His eyes caught green in the corner of his vision.

Scaly underwear.

Batman internally groaned, he had seen Robin wearing those earlier but he didn't think he'd have to humiliate the boy more by making him wear the barbarism of clothing. He leaned down, grabbing the clothing before shaking his head and sliding them back onto his ward. He moved his gloved hands to wipe the sweat that was forming on the raped teen's forehead.

"Robin…" Batman stated, feeling his heart drop at the flinching his body automatically responded with. The older vigilante removed the cuff with ease; the boy could have never gotten himself out by himself. It would have been impossible. The cuffs had a button release mechanism on the sides where the teen couldn't reach. His nose twitched as he unclipped his cape from his back. He picked the flushed boy from the table and wrapped the cape around the shaking teen.

"I'm so sorry, Dick…" Bruce whispered into his son's hair and he cuddled the boy to his chest. He moved his hands to his belt pulling out a communicator. He moved to a sitting position on the ground, placing his son in his lap. The building hadn't been rigged to blow. There hadn't been a single trap. He was meant to find his son here. He hadn't bothered to read the note he glanced at earlier. He just needed to make sure the teen was fine.

"Batman to Justice League… Emergency. Central City, Warehouse downtown. 49th and Civics Road. No Young Justice is allowed to come, I repeat. Not a single member is allowed." Batman hung up the call, not wanting to hear from someone or another that Batman didn't call for help.

But Batman could change to help his fallen bird.

Batman would give up the world to save his son and his son along. He pulled the teen even tighter to his chest; he could feel the teen's quicken heartbeat as he muttered out something to him.

The Caped Crusader's attention was pulled away from his thoughts as he saw Barry in his Flash costume zoom into the door. Either the man was the closest or he ran faster than should have been physically possible.

"B, you 'kay?" Barry's mouth closed tightly once his eyes moved to the raven colored bundle in the Bat-themed vigilante's chest and lap.

"Peachy." Bruce growled out, moving to a standing position. He didn't exactly remember why he called for backup, he knew he wasn't letting go of his son, not yet.

_Oh_.

Batman remembered.

"Flash, Joker left through the door, follow him but do not engage. Understood?" Batman received a nod before the man zoomed away. It took a moment for the dust to settle. Batman grunted moving to a standing position holding the Boy Wonder to his chest. He moved quickly, trying to get out of the building as quickly as Flash had. The cowled eyes saw his Bat-Mobile near the corner waiting for them. As he approached the passenger side door opened but he didn't stop to it. He moved to the other side of the car as the driver's side door rose for him. He slipped into the vehicle with Robin nestled into his chest and lap.

"Autopilot, destination: Batcave 01." Batman stated, letting the car control itself. The door closed as the car lurched forward. He felt the bundle in his lap move trying to get comfortable again. Bruce's eyes moved to see the teen's eyebrows furrowing and his face scrunching up in some aphrodisiac induced dream. He shut his eyes as he listened to his ward's heart beat suddenly increasing. He felt a hand moving near his own. Bruce's hand moved to reach the smaller one as it desperately tried to get to it.

"I'm here, Dick." Bruce said clearly, knowing his adopted son was starting to come to before slipping back into the fearless, most likely sexual dream land. Bruce watched Robin's lips move as he slept. Batman hadn't heard the words at first but the more he thought about what his ward had said the more he knew what he had heard. He felt the hole in his heart grow; his child was violated because he wasn't fast enough.

Bruce didn't deserve the words Dick had said, he didn't deserve the title the boy had given him. The man shut his eyes, letting the phrase echo through his mind.

"_I love you, Dad…"_

"_I love you, Dad…"_

"_I love you, Dad…"_

"_I love you, Dad…"_

Bruce felt like he didn't deserve a single word of it but at the end of the day he knew. Robin would go to hell and back just to save him, just to let him know he cared. Bruce felt took a breath, his throat felt tight as he suddenly hung on to his child protégé. He knew there needed to be a change on how they worked together. They couldn't do this anymore; he couldn't allow his light to be corrupted by the darkness of his villains.

But that was a different action for a different day, right now everything revolved around his son. His light. His innocent ward.

"_I love you too, son._"

-000-

Sequel is in the works. It was requested by Unleash the Shadow and I have to agree, there needs to be one. Though, this can be easily read as a standalone post.

As always leave a review.

"Update plz!" is not a review. Leave a serious review… or something. One word reviews will not get a response. Also, if you have a story idea and you would like someone to write it you should drop me a PM. I like to have prompts and I love having a one-shot than stories. (If you can tell by I'm Coming Home and Tense, they're like never ending xD) So, drop me a message, okay?

~ Kittie Emily ~

**V Click Below To Leave A Review Please V**


	2. Effect

The words that rolled out of his throat felt so right to speak. The part time vigilante almost missed the tremble that coursed through his partner's body. His hand immediately moved to caress his son's shaking body.

"_Batman_." Bruce was almost startled by the voice in his ear, he was almost positive he had turned off his comms. after he had called for back-up. The Caped Crusader's eye shut as he spoke. Dick was very much out of the conscious world and it seemed the beeping in his ear wouldn't stop unless he would answer the voice in his ear.

"Superman." He said a bit lower than he meant his voice to be. His throat wasn't being emotionally friendly, his voice betrayed him.

"_What happened? Barry told me Joker and Robin and…_" The Bat didn't even bother to listen to the other part of the World's Finest team. He couldn't even begin to think what everyone was talking about. Surely Barry had seen the fluids, or was going through them now, seminal fluids, blood, sweat, and quite possibly the drug residue from the aphrodisiac given to his young ward.

"_Bruce, are you even listening?_" He heard the groaned out voice of Robin's all too tired and worried second father. He almost wanted to smile at the thought but refused the action. He couldn't, today wasn't a day of happiness. It was a day of mourning.

_Mourning the loss of his little bird's innocence_.

-000-

Bruce had his hands around his newly adopted son's own. The kid had been out for a while and it was expected that he'd be sleeping for the rest of the day. He didn't blame his bird, he blamed himself. Superman had pieced two and two together after Barry had told the worried pseudo second father of his faux son's rape. Bruce swallowed the bile that built up in the back of his throat. This wasn't fair, fair to his bird nor was it fair to him. Dick was only thirteen, _thirteen_. He shouldn't have lost his innocence like this, it should've been done with a girl or boy, he hadn't thrown out the possibility of Robin being gay, it could happen, he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, which would never, probably, actually happen but the man could dream. Oh yes, he could dream.

Bruce was taken from his internal brooding when he felt a strong hands clasp his shoulders slowly. The ravenette never once moved his eyes from his son's sleeping face. He looked so relaxed here, so unlike what he had seen hours earlier via the video camera.

"Bruce…" The voice was soft and understanding, something the Bat knew only meant Clark was here to check on him. Bruce kept himself quiet, afraid to speak. His voice had given up half way through their earlier discussion of their shared son. His eyes softened as he watched Dick's mouth twitch into a smile for a moment, the smile was gone almost as quickly as it came. The philanthropist was glad to have seen it at all, he severely hoped his Robin wouldn't be mentally incapable of being alone after this but Bruce knew. He knew the child would cling to him, afraid to let him go. The brooding male let his shoulders sag under the touch of Clark's hands. He couldn't hold up a strong front right now, it hurt too much. He _felt_ too much.

"…I remember the day you were way over your head against Two Face. Dick was worried and called me." The journalist began to speak, it was a small whispered but loud enough for the vigilante in front of him to hear. It was a distraction, a distraction that Bruce was almost too willing to hear.

"He told me he was scared, he couldn't get you to answer. He wanted me to look for you. I was unsuccessful in my search so he and I went out together. He was eleven at the time." Bruce leaned his head back in the lower abdomen of the Kryptonian as he looked up at the Super. Clark looked down to see Bruce's duller than usual gray, blue eyes look into his own on atmospheric blue ones. Clark gave a sad smile; the Caped Crusader had less than a clue about what the Super was talking about.

"When we found you were a little worse for wear but fine so we went home, little did I know Dick was grounded and not allowed to patrol that night... though he had been so worried about you that he hadn't done his math homework." There was a bit of mirth in the larger man's eyes and smile. It was a fond memory to the hero. Bruce almost wanted to mirror the smile but found all he did was tighten his grip on his young son's hand. Dick had always done things to protect him, so why couldn't he? Was he the biggest failure in Dick's life? The tired, stressed vigilante shut his eyes taking a shaky breath. Clark would be allowed to tell his story.

"…You came home and hid how tired and beaten you were but you checked on Dick. He had a bit of dirt on his face from somewhere or another and you caught it." Clark's voice had increasingly gotten stronger as he spoke. It helped his Bat in his time of need, so he would make sure to stay strong enough for the both of them… strong enough for their little Super Bat Clan. Clark smiled at the thought, the Super Bat Clan.

"And I asked him if he had done his homework… but it was done when I opened the book. How…?" Bruce said, blinking open his eyes as he stared up at his World's Finest partner. He just received a twinkle from the part time journalist's eyes as an even wider smile caress the large man's lips.

"I stood out the window and did it for him. Didn't take too long, the look on your face was priceless though. You were so sure you were about to give another punishment…but you believed him when he said he didn't go out and he did his homework." Bruce sighed through his nose, his shoulder shook lightly in a silent chuckle.

"…Clark you said… you said you wouldn't… say anything…" A weak, cracking voice broke their moment, taking Bruce's full attention as she snapped his body forward to his bird.

"Sorry, kiddo. I had to get the brooding, oppressed air outta the room." Clark said, leaning forward to rest his chin on Bruce's head. Bruce blinked at the action but noticed the lack of eye response from Dick. The teen hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he was talking.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce's fatherly worry was taking over, something he could do since no one other than his closest friend and son were here. The worried Bat rolled his thumb over his bed ridden child. What else could he honestly do? He felt powerless. His little bird's fingers moved slowly until he figured the teen knew his hand was being held by his father's own.

"S…Should I feel pain?" The Boy Wonder asked taking a breath, he didn't move much except was the occasional wince. Bruce could feel the muscles moving in Clark's chin as he assumed the man was changing facial positions. Probably making a face at what their shared son had said. The Gotham Protector looked back to his son's face, noticing a hint of a blush that laced his cheeks.

"You were drugged, I'm unsure by what but it had Poison Ivy written all over it." Batman spoke, not Bruce. This was purely Batman. Both men watched the boy relax, being thankful for something. Something they weren't entirely sure of. Bruce had an inkling of what it might have been but he wouldn't know until he worked of the nerve to ask his partner.

"Dick…" Bruce whispered out, using his hand to pet Dick's own. He wasn't sure what to say, but the pressure on his head was gone and the door behind him had clicked shut. Clark was giving them privacy in the best way he knew how, by not being there.

"…Did… did this…" Bruce heard his son begin to speak, the voice sounded like it was hoarse from screaming. This, from what Bruce remembered, had actually happened. Robin's body had betrayed his mind, he'd let the boy know that. Dick wasn't in control; his body was reacting naturally to such stimulus. The thought disgusted him, but he didn't let it show.

"…Joker." The Boy Wonder's voice cracked and in an instant Bruce scooped the injured bird into his arms. He felt the silent shakes of sobs in his large arms as his partner tried to cope in the only way he knew how. The Bat just held his son to his chest as tightly as he could; the teen clung as tightly to his father as he could in his weakened state.

"Don't worry, I'm here. I'm here Dick." Bruce chanted to his ward, his son, his partner, his reason for living most days. He would not be here if it wasn't for his little Robin and he wasn't leaving his baby bird, never again.

And his little bird didn't protest.

-000-

Okay, so I lost like any idea of what to do after this point. I'm not making a new series until Tense is done and I'm Coming Home… so yeah. :'D

Hope you enjoyed this little ending to help your bleeding hearts.

**V Click Below To Leave A Much Needed Review! V**


End file.
